


What to Call This?

by thewolvesrunwild



Series: Lovely Little Fix-its [2]
Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesrunwild/pseuds/thewolvesrunwild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coda to VOTING<br/>Ben and Bea talk about stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Call This?

**Author's Note:**

> so the first part of this was actually a dream i had a week after "i don't know what to call this" came out
> 
> on my tumblr: http://thewolvesrunwild.tumblr.com/post/134808759302/what-to-call-this-coda-to-voting

Bea smiled as she turned the camera on and held it above her face with one arm.

“So, as you can see, it’s complete anarchy over here,” she said to it.

“No filming, just cuddling,” Ben said sleepily, tightening his grip around her.

The two of them were currently in his bed where they had fallen asleep together. Ben had one arm around her waist and the other curled up to his chest. His head was resting just below her collar bone in the middle of her chest, and she had her free arm around his shoulders.

“Benedick Hobbes, did you just suggest that we not let the viewers know about this part of our lives?” she said with mock seriousness.

“Yes I did,” he replied, turning his head to kiss her chest. “And I’m sure I’ll regret it when I'm more awake but right now you are making these cuddles less sleepy and more cold than they need to be.”

Bea set the camera down on the nightstand but didn’t stop recording. The angle was probably all wrong to get any useable footage, but she wasn’t really sure if she wanted anything else recorded for the world to see. She wanted this moment to be just for them.

Bea got back under the covers and maneuvered herself so that her and Ben’s foreheads were touching. Each had a hand on the other’s waist and Ben entwined the fingers of their free hands.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey, yourself,” he said back.

“So are you really coming traveling with me?” she asked.

“Do you want me to?” he asked back.

“Well if you are serious about dropping out, I wouldn’t mind having you along. This visit was supposed to be for us hanging out anyway even if the rules did make it kind of shitty. And by ‘kind of’ I of course mean ‘extremely’.”

“I know, I’m sorry. The year was going terrible and I missed you and all the filming last year was part of what got us together and I just figured that if I started filming again things would be less terrible,” Ben rambled.

“Ben, if something makes you happy it’s alright to want to do it, but you can’t let it be the only thing in your life, it’s not healthy,” she said.

“I know,” he said and his face crumpled up in frustration.

Bea gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“We’ll work on it, okay? Together.”

“Together,” he agreed, pulling her closer.


End file.
